We Live
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre is inflicted by a strange illness and nobody knows what it is but Puss doesn't know it's the instrument of revenge by a brother he forgot...
1. Sick

We Live

Ch 1

Snowgre wasn't feeling good.

He'd been like this since six am but wasn't sure where it'd came from.

Fiona watched as he left barely eaten anything.

"_It's just a flu or something, nothing to bother the others about." _The ogre teen thought but then Shrek heard something outside and opened the door.

Snowgre was lying on the door step out cold.

"Snowg can you hear me?" he said but nothing happened.

Puss was worried as he looked at Snowgre.

This illness he had was familiar but didn't know why.

He then heard voices as the front door opened.

Two people he and Fiona hadn't seen in a while had returned.

One was a girl with long chestnut hair, dark brown eyes, wore ninja clothes and was carrying a samurai sword on her back.

The other one had short black and purple hair, wore a black dress with a head band and wore green goggles.

She was slender and carried a symbol cane.

Fiona felt happy as she embraced them.

"I'm glad you uys came back!

We missed you!" she said to them.

"Thanks Fi-Fi but we were in Far, Far Away training to be ninjas and protect the kingdom." Leah answered her.

Shrek noticed Carley by Snowgre's side as he lay by the fire.

"_She's changed but not too much, I hope." _He thought as he put a hand to her face.

"I haven't seen you in a while.

I missed you." He told her.

A smile crossed her face as she hugged him.

"I know. I missed you too.

At least I'll never feel… like a loser around you and the others.

You guys are my family." She replied.

Fiona saw guilt in Leah's eyes.

She pretended to not show it.

"What's up with Snowgre?" Leah asked them.

"He's sick but we don't know why or what it is." Fiona answered her.

"Excusa but I might know.

It's a rare illness that inflicts ogres but it's fatal.

But there is somebody who can help." Puss answered.

"Who Puss?" Shrek asked him.

"A friend of… mine.

He lives in the mountains in the Snow region." He replied.

Shrek heard Snowgre cough violently.

He was talking in gibberish because of a fever caused by this illness.

"Can you get us there?" he asked.

"Si I know the way but it'll take a few days to get there." Puss replied.

"Fine. We'll leave in the morning.

Leah can I talk to you?" he asked…

She followed him outside.

"What do you wanna talk about?" she asked him.

"We're gonna need your help since you're a ninja and a Chuunin, that you'd help us if anything happens." he replied to her.

"You mean Carley too?" Leah asked him.

"No She can't. This mission... would be too dangerous for her to under take with us.

I'm not being mean or trying to leave her out.

I'm thinking of what's best for her. Besides she's the only one Snowgre trusts enough to talk to.

Remember when he had ogre pox?

He was very vicious and wouldn't let anyone near him except for Carley.

I'll explain to her in the morning." he told her.

Leah thought about it.

"Fine I'll help but this will knock her confidence down more." she answered him as they went back inside.

Leah then joined Carley back inside the house. She and Fiona had been talking about finding a place where you belong.

Leah smiled as her girl friend kissed her.

Shrek sighed watching this.

"Let's hit the hay. We've got a lot to do in the morning." he said as they went off into other rooms.

He sighed seeing Carley with Snowgre.

"I need to... tell you something. Tou're not coming on the quest.

It would be too dangerous. We're still family, right?" he said nervous.

"It's because I'm half blind, isn't it?

Just like the senseis when they wouldn't train me.

It's okay, I understand.

I'd just mess up." she told him softly.

He watched as she went into the room she shared with Leah...

The next morning he couldn't get what she said out of his head.

"We ready to go?" Leah asked jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm ready." he replied softly looking at the door to her and Carley's room.

"I'm sorry." he thought as they set off...

But somebody was plotting, somebody with glowing green eyes...


	2. Nobody Gets Left Behind

We Live

Ch 2

Dante watched in the shadows as Shrek , Puss and Leah walked through the forest.

He was a feline assassin like Puss but with black fur, wore a leather bandanna around his neck with silcer belt and boots.

He had a blue cape and had a sword.

"_Soon ogro you'll pay for turning my little brother against the family._

_I wonder how your cousin's doing." _He thought as he watched them.

Later that night as they sat around the fire, Leah knew that Shrek had been distracted.

"What was up today?

You barely talked, it was like you on another planet or something." She asked him.

"I… couldn't stop thinking about Carley and what she said after I told her about this mission being too risky." He answered.

"What did she say?" Leah asked him softly.

"She said that was how the senseis refused to train her because of her… sight problems.

That she understood and knew she would only mess up.

I just didn't want her hurt or in danger because she means a lot to me.

We've been together for seven years." He replied.

"I know.

She tried so hard to prove she was a ninja but they wouldn't train her because of her being disabled.

She seemed happy when I passed the graduation exam but I knew how bad she wanted to join me.

She keeps messing up because of her problems but she's been feeling down since then.

That's why she was so happy to return to Duloc.

Because she knew you guys care about her.

I hope she's not mad." She explained to him.

He nodded as he looked into the fire.

Fiona had no clue that Carley was in the Snow Regions trying to find Shrek and Leah.

She'd came up with this after being in her and Leah's room all day.

"_I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I show up!" _she thought as she kept on walking.

But then a blizzard started and she was in the middle of it.

She passed out lying in the snow after two ogres came towards her and carried her off to their cave.

They were Snowgre's parents.

Their names were Kyuto and Naki-san.

"We'd better get her inside! No telling what'll happen if we leave her out here." Naki-san said to her husband as he picked the girl up gently.

He gasped seeing a tattoo on her left hand.

It was a monster face in black with fangs.

It was an Oni symbol.

"She can use Oni magic, can't she?

Like Snowgre's grand parents." Naki-san asked him.

Kyuto nodded as he watched her sleep.

He knew Snowgre had been hiding with his cousin Shrek. They'd sent him there to protect him because he had Oni magic too.

Leah sighed as she lay by the fire. She had a feeling something wasn't right but didn't know what.

A few days later Kyuto watched as Carley woke up.

"Hey you okay?

You were out for a couple of days." he said softly.

She felt warmth from them but saw Snowgre in Kyuto's eyes.

"You're Snowg's parents, aren't you?

How... come Snowgre's living with Shrek if you guys are still alive?" Carley asked them.

"We had to hide him because he has Oni magic in him too but Dante was after us.

He's an assassin.

He tried to kill us before when Snowgre was a baby.

That's when we decided to send him away to protect him but now... it seems that Dante has found him after all." Naki-san explained to her.

"I see." Carley answered.

Kyuto saw something in her eyes, the will of fire.

It had been passed down to ogres over the years but was amazed that a human had it.

"You understand how we feel, that we're not all vicious like other humans say?

Isn't that right?" he asked her.

The girl nodded in reply.

"Yes I do. You guys are just like us but with fur and green skin." she replied to him.

"That's true. You have something in you that many ogres have passed down to them.

It is the will of fire, the inner strength to keep going no matter who's threatening those you care about.

I know you're going to disagree but it's true.

You just need to unlock it within." Kyuto replied.

A smile crossed her face at that.

"That's right. Only I can't unleash it the way you're talking about.

I'm... not that strong inside." Carley said.

"I know but it'll take some time. Don't worry, it'll come." he answered.

But at the swamp Snowgre was getting worse.

Fiona saw Snow come in.

She looked worried.

"Did you find her?" she asked softly.

"No Fi-Fi I didn't.

I'm sorry." Snow replied to her.

Fiona then got an idea.

"Snow Drop she must've followed Shrek and Leah to the Snow Regions.

We've gotta find her at once.

She might be freezing to death or worse!" she said.

"What about Snowgre?" she asked her.

"We'll have to take him with us." Fiona replied as she and Snow helped Snowgre up onto a strecther and walked out the door...


	3. Dante reveals Himself

We Live We Live

Ch 3

Dante cackled as he saw somebody appear.

It was his new hench person.

She wore a black bandanna with kanjis on it, was slender, wore leather fingerless Sand Village gloves.

She wore a shirt with Japanese symbols on it and wore green blue sun glasses which hid her blue eyes.

Her long black and purple hair peeked out from the bandanna.

"Hola Despairo. Did you find them?" he asked her in his Spanish accent.

"No. I won't let you down. Besides they'll come to get the cure for Snowgre.

Why… do you hate them so much?" she replied to him.

"Because Snowgre's cousin turned my brother Puss against me and our family and for that, he will pay!" he told her.

Despairo trembled at that.

She was blind now but used her senses to help Dante but not kill anyone.

It wasn't in her nature to kill.

"_Oh crap! My past self will be with them!_

_I've got to make sure she doesn't get hurt!" _ she thought.

She missed her friends and her girl friend.

Dante had found her wandering around a few days after losing her sight.

He took her in and trained her in the arts of fighting and healing.

He taught her to use her other senses instead of not using her sight.

But Dante had told her countless lies about how her friends hated her now she was blind.

Deep down she knew it wasn't true.

Meanwhile a few days had passed and Puss, Shrek and Leah had made it to the Snow Regions.

Fiona and Snow had made it too with Snowgre.

He had gotten worse but soon they would get the cure to help him.

Leah was surprised to see them.

"What're you guys doing here?" she asked them.

"Carley went off after you guys. Isn't she with you?" Snow told her.

"No we haven't but we'll find her later. Right now we've got to heal Snowgre." Shrek told them as they entered Dante's lair.

It was quiet, too quiet.

"_Where is he? _

_I've a bad feeling about this." _ Puss thought as somebody emerged out of the shadows.

It was Despairo.

She put a hand to Snowgre's head as blue energy flowed from her hands.

"What's she doing to him?" Fiona asked curious.

"It's okay guys. She helped heal me.

Wait a minute!

You remind me of somebody." Snowgre replied getting to his feet.

Shrek gasped as he looked into Despairo's eyes.

"_No way is it her but it is._

_This must be what she looks like in the future._

_But she looks sad, alone._

_What happened to you?" _ he thought.

Leah wondered what was wrong with him.

"Well done Despairo.

Now it's my time for revenge!" a voice said as Dante stepped out of the shadows.

"Who is that?" Snowgre asked Puss worriedly.

"He's… my brother Dante. He's an assassin like I used to be." HE ANSWERED.

Dante snickered at that.

"Used to be?

You still are one of us.

All you've got to do to be back in the family is hurt your friends." Dante said resheathing his sword.

Fiona gasped hearing that.

"You seriously wouldn't do it, would you?" Shrek said afraid for the others.

"No amigo I won't.

Dante was always insane as a nino.

You guys are my friends and nothing will change that." Puss said giving them his sad eyes look.

"Too bad.

I'll just have to take care of them.

Despairo you know what you have to do or do I have to kill you too?" he replied.

But then Ogre Child showed up with a friend…

"Stop!" the voice said.


	4. Finding the Future in Ourselves

We Live

Ch 4

Leah gasped in relief as she saw Carley show up.

"Where were you?" she asked her.

"That's not important right now. What is, is stopping that kid Despairo as well as Dante from hurting our friends." She replied.

Despairo realised it was her past self.

"_She's unaware that soon she'll be like this and forget her friends even Leah._

_I know how to fight her." _She thought as her eyes glowed with bright blue light as somebody appeared.

The others gasped in worry.

It was Ogre Child but more powerful and meaner.

She wore a suit of invulnerable black armour with laser guns on her shoulders.

Anger was in her black eyes.

Leah saw fear in Carley's eyes.

"You're me!

But why?

Why make Aria a place of sadness and gloom?

Why turn Ogre Child from good to bad?

I don't understand." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I am you years later from what you know.

Aria is the kingdom we created when we were eighteen. But when I lost my sight, sadness over came me.

I felt alone and it entered Aria. I wish I could've stopped it but there was nothing I could do.

The sadness over took Ogre Child, our alter ego twisting her from good and thrusting evil onto her.

Also the others abandoned me, even your precious friend.

A few weeks after that Dante found me wandering in Far, Far Away and brought me here.

He trained me to be his ultimate weapon but I don't kill, just hurt like the way I'm still hurting." She explained.

Dante cackled seeing the fear in her eyes.

Puss growled as he unsheathed his sword.

"You'll not get away with this brother!" he growled as he lunged at Dante.

But Ogre Child watched as her older self began to attack her and Carley's friends.

"What's up?

You too much of a loser to fight?" she jeered as she grabbed both Leah and Shrek.

"Please don't!

You know how precious they are to our creator!

You don't have to do this!" she pleaded.

"Stop it now! I won't let you hurt those who are precious to me!" they heard somebody yell as she sent Ogre Child's future self flying.

It was Carley. She'd used her Ogreix from within as well as the will of fire.

"H-How can you be powerful?

You're a loser." She asked frightened.

Leah saw her smirk.

"I know it's not her fault. Despairo infected her with our sadness.

I want to help her and Despairo." She told them.

Shrek understood.

"We're with you all the way." Snow told her along with Fiona and Leah.

Despairo then grabbed Leah.

She knew that would get Carley's attention.

"Try and stop me if you dare!

Only your girl friend might be bug squat by the time you do." She told her.

Fiona and the others saw anger in their friend's eyes.

"Nobody…. Nobody threatens my friends!

I don't care if you're me!" she yelled as powerful energy surrounded her.

Ogre Child was amazed at this as well as the others.

"She's using the will of fire that my parents taught her." Snowgre thought as he joined her by becoming the Artic Knight.

"Don't worry. I'll help!" he yelled as he hit Despairo but she absorbed it.

"You're going to regret that Snowg!" she yelled as she changed into a muscle bound grey skinned ogre.

"_I know she's my best friend when she's older but…_

_That's it!_

_Dante made her like this!_

_Maybe if I break what ever Dante did to her, she'll stop." _He thought as he looked into her eyes.

Dante was in them.

"Carley don't you remember me?

It's Snowg." He said to her.

"Don't call me that!

She died the night I lost my sight!" she yelled.

Shrek and the others then glowed with magic.

They sent it into Snowgre.

Despairo then was surrounded by Ogreix. After it vanished, she was in her normal form.

Ogre Child noticed her older self had stopped fighting.

"Guys it worked." She told them.

Dante then got nervous at that.

"Despairo attack them!" he yelled.

"Sorry Dante but I don't work for you anymore.

Let's just say my friends helped bring me back." She replied smiling.

Carley smiled as Puss took care of Dante.

"Let's go!" he told them.

Shrek and the others agreed.

Fiona saw sadness in Despairo's eyes as they sat around the camp fire.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. "I'm sorry, so sorry.

I nearly hurt those my past self cared about just to make Dante happy." she answered her.

"But it's okay. We took care of him." Carley told her older self.

"I know. He made me feel like I could trust him.." she replied to her.

Shrek then saw Despairo leave as a portal opened.

"Where is she going?" Leah asked her.

"Home. In the future where I belong. I'll see you in a couple of years." Despairo told them as she walked through it and it disappeared.

Carley sighed sadly along with Ogre Child. Her older self had left with Despairo.

Leah then saw her girl friend look up to the skies.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" she said kissing her.

"Yeah I am. I hope we'll meet again." she replied to her.

But later that night a new wnemy showed up.

His name was Mizugi. He had been banished from the Leaf Village fo trying to steal a sacred scroll.

"Soon they'll see!" he thought as his eyes glowed with hatred...


End file.
